Chaos Return
by Sorceress4
Summary: Chaos wants to take revenge on the senshi. Hey,whats with Usagi? Oh no! Don't tell me.. Read it!Please Review!
1. The shining light disappears

The Chaos Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
Chapter 1: The shining light disappears!! Usagi's betrayal!  
  
"We finally got rid of the Chaos and heal Sailor Galaxy yet I still feel a strong dark presence on this planet" said Haruka. Her hair a golden toasted blonde blowing in the wind in her sunlight yellow convertible. "What do you mean the Chaos is gone" said Michiru sitting next to her making coffee. "Yes, I know but I..." she stuttered. "Haruka please don't worry about it" said Michiru.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Finally everything back to normal, Mamo-chan here with me, Rei-chan and everyone are back" said Usagi laying in her bed with covers over her. "Yes, it is but I sensed there is something else coming, something powerful" said Luna. "Yeah, Yeah I'm going to sleep, Good night" said Usagi. "Good night, Usagi" said Luna "Damn, this girl never listen oh well" said Luna.  
  
Suddenly an evil force creeped into Usagi's bedroom. It went around her room "Your mine" said the evil force. Usagi's eye opened.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Usagi!!, Usagi-chan are you all right" asked Luna. "Oh yes I'm fine" she said. "Are you sure?" asked Luna.  
  
"Yes, god didn't you hear the first time, anyway good night" she shouted.  
  
"Good.good night Usagi" said Luna worried.  
  
"HAHAHA, my revenge will be complete" she laughed quietly.  
  
When she opened her it turned a dark red.  
  
"HAHAHAHA"  
  
To Be continued.. 


	2. Chaos Revenge

The Chaos Returns  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Usagi! c'mon" cried Rei. "I'm coming damn!" shouted Usagi. She ran past the school gates headed for Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako. "C'mon, Usagi your so slow! the movie probably started" said Rei. "Stop controlling me!" shouted Usagi angrily. Then she put her hand up and blasted her out of the way. "Rei-chan!" shouted Minako. They ran to her in aid. "Usagi, are you alright?" asked Makoto. "Yeah, Yeah I'm alright.I mean.I'm sorry" said Usagi. "Rei, please forgive me" said Usagi. "But Usagi, why did you get so mad?" asked Rei. "I.I don't know" she shouted in agony. She started from them. "Usagi!" they shouted. "Should we go after her" asked Ami. "No, leave her be" said Minako. They all stared at Usagi while she was running wondering was that the right thing to do.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Usagi was sitting on a bench near the white marble fountain crying. "What's wrong, my little kitten?" asked a voice. When she turned around it was Haruka, Mirchiu, Sestana, and Hotaru. "Hey guys" said Usagi sadly. "Tears don't suit such a sweet person" said Mirchiu. I'm not a sweet person I'm. I don't know what I am anymore!" she cried. "Usagi" said Setsuna. "It'll be okay, Princess" said Hotaru. She started run away again. "Odango!" shouted Haruka. She ran into the mist and then fell on the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, your right Sailormoon your not the same I've taken over almost completely. She got up and a golden glow showed all over her then golden armor (almost like Galaxia's). "The whole galaxy will belong to me and every starseed will be mine, this time no one will can stop me" laughed Usagi. Then she teleported.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Allies

Chaos Returns  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This world will fell at my feet" laughed Sailor Moon. Then she teleported and right Haruka had came out of the bushes. "Chaos" she thought. "Haruka!" yelled Mirchiu from the bushes. "Where is she?" she yelled worried. "I.I don't know" said Haruka confuse. *************************************************************** ~*Hikawa Shrine*~ "Usagi's missing?!" they cried. "How, when" said Rei. "But how could this be" said Mamoru. "I don't know" said Haruka tears coming down her cheeks. "Haruka" she said softly. "Usagi" said Chibi-Usa crying. It was emotional for everyone until a bright light that shine over them. Two bright stars came to the ground. "Hello everyone" said one voice. "Chibi" said another. "Can it be" said Mamoru. They finally appeared and it was Chibi Chibi and a beautiful woman. "Chibi Chibi!" said Minako. "Chibi" she said as she ran to the girls. "Who are you" said Mirchiu. "Oh, I forgot only Sailormoon has seen like this but you remember like this" she said. Then a golden appeared over her and revealed that she was.Sailor Galaxia! "Galaxia,what are you doing here" said Haruka. "Don't worry she evil anymore" said another voice. "Who is it" said Chibi-Usa. "We're old friends" said a voice. Four shooting stars appeared. It was Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights. "We all came to help" said Princess Kakyuu. **************************************************************** "Well it's my old headquarters,time to." she said. "Well well they have come and even Galaxia, no matter there no match for me" said Sailormoon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
